Full Moon
by LennyW
Summary: A luv stry about a girl and the love of her life, harriet jones
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

By: Lindsay Wood

Chapter 1: The begging of the begginning

AN: Hi there, ! Dis is mah first tim writting a fic, but i think its gonna be preddy gud! I hope u all like it!

"Kwik, in hear!" I called innocently to Harriet. "B4 the nszis shot u!" Hareiit dashingly followed me in2 the hidden cave entrense. Fom inside we could hear lots of yelling and footsteps an everything. "do u have teh medallian?" I asked her? "Yah, rite here" she sad, pushing it at mi.  
Then I saw it... it was a sanke!

1 WEEK EARLIER

"hay, look at harriet!" blurted Willie "doesn't she look stoopid in dumb hat?"

"Shuddup willie I mumbled"

"wat, do u actually lik dat freek, Marion?"

"Yeah, shes like super hot and everything!" I sed

I luked over at her and watched her suddenly as she sat down to eat her lunch

She sat down ruggedly, like sumone who u mite see fighting a bear on her free time r sumthing lik dat. She wore a worn out fedora with a cute hot pink band around the top an a big lether coat. She ate her food like a tiger she wasso hot. Thenshe luked up in2 mah eyes an I luked in2 hers…. It waz then dat I new I was inluv wid her. She was such astrong and beautifull woman

Then id ecided it waz tim 4 me to finnaly go n tlak to her


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2:

AN: 1 of mah frends told me dat i need n editer so im gunna try n git mah friend to halp me with the story soon neway i hope u guys njoy chapter 2

I got up frum da table n tired to look lke i was just goin to get a drink "where are u goin?" yelped willie not to go talk to that freek girl i hop she finnished. maybe i am i sed back 2 her as i felt my face getting all warm and blushie. Den I walkt off so i culd get my drink (but relly i wuz goin 2 try and talk 2 harriett).

I went around da bak of the lunch room and then i moved all sneakily at harriet she was so sexy sitting there n eating her lunch. I dunno why ppl were so afrade of her. maybe it was her whip that she carried on her belt right next to her cute little satchel that was covered in pink and blue gems with pink accents and a big old navy sine across the side.

I finally got up to da table that harriet was confidently sitting at and I shyly said to her hi harriet. She turned around n looked at me and then she sed in a sexy and manly voice "hi there, strange girl but don't call me that nam kay? call me indianaa"

O ok isaid umm I thnik your really cool, umm, indiana you mind if I sit here with u? She luked at me again an said well I guess your preddy enough. Just let me text my bf to break up with him, k?

aright cool I said joyfully… but then I remembered… hey you cant txt him yet because there are no cell phones yet.

Really? She asked me?

Yah, at least id ont think there are anyway

I think u r thinking of airplanes she said

Oh yeah! That's right, there's no airplanes yet I yelped

Harriet took out her iphone an told her bf that she waz breakin up wit him now


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nazis Up To No Good

AN: i was goin to let another one of mah friends edit 4 me but when I gav him my password n stuff he used it to writ meen revue T_T why are ppl so mean? i mean i think i can write about anything i want if i like it enuff 2 want 2 write about it! jus go away if ur gonna be mean to me like that

neway, i hop more ppl start readin my story

BTW, sorry 4 the wait but I had to get a new person 2 edit dis 4 me. now my bf ben is gonna edit this chapter 4 me. I hope you njoy

EN: Wow, this is more work than I expected... But I think I've done a prety good job. I sure hope so... Lindsay promised me... ummm, cookies if this chapter gets a good review

I sat down at the table with Indiana (who is actually Harriet, but she doesn't like being called that). At first she just sat there not saying much as she ate her lunch (which was okay because she was really hot and manly and stuff). After a while I asked her smartly "So, umm, why do you wear that hat 'n' stuff to school?"

"Because they are useful and besides, this whip keep people from messing with me."

"Oh, well I think that stuff looks really sexy on you anyway," I said.

"You really think so?" she said, as her face turned bright reddish "I always thought everyone just thought I was a freak" she said sadly.

"No! You're wrong!" I shouted excitedly, "You're the best looking girl in the whole school!"

"Yeah, and I really wish I could just be ordinary. An ordinary guy. I don't want to be pretty or girly. I just want to be able to be myself"

"Well I like you even if you aren't girly or anything" I said nicely to her.

"Thanks" She said back to me

It was then that I saw it. Willie and some of her friends were talking back at the table I was sitting at before.

"So, looks like Marion finally decided to go and hand out with that freak Harriet" Said Willie

"Yeah, she's such a weirdo" Cooed her friend

"Well I think it's for the better. Now she'll never find out that we're really evil nazis"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"By the way, did you hear about that ancient medallion that Hitler is looking for in Africa?" Willie prodded.

"Oh yeah, the one that has some kind of magical power or something"

"I heard it grants your wishes on the full moon"

"Oh… My… GOD!" I said to Indiana


End file.
